


idk man. what am i even doing

by erensbootydestroysall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, gonna delete, idk - Freeform, just testing how to post things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:46:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensbootydestroysall/pseuds/erensbootydestroysall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a shitty ereri fic by yours truly</p>
            </blockquote>





End file.
